googlefandomcom-20200213-history
List of Google Products
This List of Google Products includes all major desktop, mobile and online products released or acquired by Google Inc. This list also includes prior products, that have been merged, discarded or renamed. Features within products, such as web search features, are not listed. Web-based products These products must be accessed via a web browser: Search tools * Google Search – web search engine, which is Google's core product. It was the company's first creation, coming out of beta on September 21, 1999, and remains their most popular and famous service. It receives 1 billion requests a day and is the most used search engine on the Internet. Google also offers regional search by its regional level domains, it has 189 different regional domains, see List of Google domains ** PageRank – link analysis algorithm. ** Snapshots – mechanism that indexes PDFs, Word documents, and more. ** Search engine optimization – process of improving the volume or quality of traffic to a web site from search engines. ** Google Search Functionality – ** Languages – * Accessible Search – search engine for the blind and visually impaired. It prioritizes usable and accessible web sites in the search results, so users incur minimal distractions when browsing. * Google Alerts – email notification service, which sends alerts based on chosen search terms, whenever there are new results. Alerts include web results, Groups results news, and video. * Blog search – weblog search engine, with a continuously-updated search index. Results include all blogs, not just those published through Blogger. Results can be viewed and filtered by date. * Google Books (was Print) – search engine for the full text of printed books. Google scans and stores in its digital database. The content that is displayed depends on the arrangement with the publishers, ranging from short extracts to entire books. * Google Custom Search – allows a user to create a customized search experience for his/her own website. Renamed from Google Co-op, which in turn replaced Google Free Search. * Directory – navigation directory, specifically for Chinese users. * Experimental Search – options for testing new interfaces whilst searching with Google, including Timeline views and keyboard shortcuts. * Google Finance – searchable US business news, opinion, and financial data. Features include company-specific pages, blog search, interactive charts, executives information, discussion groups and a portfolio. * Google Groups – web and email discussion service and Usenet archive. Users can join a group, make a group, publish posts, track their favourite topics, write a set of group web pages updatable by members and share group files. In January, 2007, version 3 of Google Groups was released. New features include the ability to create customised pages and share files. * Hotpot – is a search that allows people to rate restaurants, hotels etc. and share them with friends. * Google Image Search – image search engine, with results based on the file-name of the image, the link text pointing to the image and text adjacent to the image. When searching, a thumbnail of each matching image is displayed. *Language Tools – Collection of linguistic applications, including one that allows users to translate text or web pages from one language to another, and another that allows searching in web pages located in a specific country or written in a specific language. * Life Search (Google China) – Search engine tailored towards everyday needs, such as train times, recipes and housing. * Movies – specialised search engine that obtains show times of films near a user-entered location and provides reviews of films compiled from several different websites. * Google News – automated news compilation service and search engine for news. There are versions of the aggregator for more than 20 languages. While the selection of news stories is fully automated, the sites included are selected by human editors. * Google News archive – feature within Google News, that allows users to browse articles from over 200 years ago. * Google Patent Search – search engine to search through millions of patents, each result with its own page, including drawings, claims and citations. * Product Search (was Froogle): price engine that searches online stores, including auctions, for products. * Google Scholar – search engine for the full text of scholarly literature across an array of publishing formats and scholarly fields. Today, the index includes virtually all peer-reviewed journals available online. * SMS – mobile phone short message service offered by Google in several countries, including the USA, Japan, Canada, India, Pakistan and China and formerly the UK, Germany and Spain. It allows search queries to be sent as a text message. The results are sent as a reply, with no premium charge for the service. * Suggest : auto-completion in search results while typing to give popular searches. * Google Video – video search engine and online store for clips internally submitted by companies and the general public. Google's main video partnerships include agreements with CBS, NHL and the NBA. Also searches videos posted on YouTube, Metacafe, Daily Motion, and other popular video hosting sites. * Voice Local Search – non-premium phone service for searching and contacting local businesses * Web History (was Google Search History, Personalized Search) – web page tracking, which records Google searches, Web pages, images, videos, music and more. It also includes Bookmarks, search trends and item recommendations. Google released Search History in April 2005, when it began to record browsing history,"From lost to found" later expanding and renaming the service to Web History in April 2007."Your slice of the web" * Knowledge Graph – a knowledge base used to enhance search results with semantic information gathered from several sources. Advertising services * AdMob – Mobile advertising network. * Google AdSense – Offers a contextual advertising solution to web publishers, and delivers text-based Google AdWords ads that are relevant to site content pages. * Google AdWords – advertise with Google AdWords ads in the Sponsored Links section next to search results to boost website traffic and sales. * Adwords Express –Local online advertising made easy * Google Certification Program – Google AdWords partner certification program, providing AdWords qualifications to agencies that pass exams and other criteria. Replaced Google Advertising Professionals in April 2010. * DoubleClick – ad management and ad serving technology foundation for buyers, creators and sellers of digital media. * DoubleClick for Publishers by Google – Set of tools for driving direct sales revenue and maximizing yield on non-guaranteed inventory. * Google Grants – in-kind donation program awarding free AdWords advertising to select charitable organizations. * TV Ads – way to place advertising on TV, across 100+ TV networks. * Google Website Optimizer – free website testing and optimization tool, allows a user to increase the value of his/her existing websites and traffic. *Meebo- Create a profile and advertise on the network. Communication and publishing tools * FeedBurner – news feed management services, including feed traffic analysis and advertising facilities. * Google 3D Warehouse – online service that hosts 3D models of existing objects, locations (including buildings) and vehicles created in Google SketchUp by the aforementioned application's users. The models can be downloaded into Google SketchUp by other users or Google Earth. * Google Apps – service for businesses, enterprise and education providing independently customizable versions of several Google products under a custom domain name. Features included are Gmail, Google Calendar, Google Docs, Google Sites, Google Contacts, Google Video, Google Groups, Google Buzz, Google Talk, Google Maps, Google Mars, Google Moon, and Google Earth. * Blogger – weblog publishing tool. Users can create custom, hosted blogs with features such as photo publishing, comments, group blogs, blogger profiles and mobile-based posting with little technical knowledge. * Google Bookmarks – free online bookmark storage service, available to Google Account holdersBookmarks Google help launched on October 10, 2005.[http://techcrunch.com/2005/10/11/google-bookmarks-tagging-launches/ Google Targets Del.icio.us] by Michael Arrington in TechCrunch on October 11, 2005 (retrieved on January 20, 2011) * Boutiques http://www.google.com/support/boutiques/ – personalized shopping experience that lets users find and discover fashion goods. * Google Business Solutions – collection of services offered by Google specifically directed at webmasters and businesses. Products included are Feedburner, Google AdWords, Google AdSense, Google Analytics, Google Enterprise Search solutions, Google Apps, Google Checkout, Google Local Business Center, Google Merchant Center, Google Trusted Stores, Postini, Google Webmaster Central, Google Ad Manager, Google Maps and Earth Solutions, Google Website Optimizer, Google Site Search, and Google Friend Connect. * Google Calendar – free online calendar, includes Gmail integration, calendar sharing, and a unique "quick add" function that allows inserting events using natural language input. It is similar to those offered by Yahoo! and Windows Live. * Google Docs – document, spreadsheet and presentation application, with document collaboration and publishing capabilities. * Google Drive – an online backup service. * Google Friend Connect – friend Connect is an online service that allows website and blog owners to add social features to their websites. It also allows users to connect with their friends on different websites that have implemented Google Friend Connect on their website. * Gmail (also termed Google Mail) – free Webmail IMAP and POP email service provided by Google, known for its abundant storage, intuitive search-based interface and elasticity. It was first released in an invitation-only form on April 1, 2004. Mobile access and Google Talk integration is also featured. * Google URL Shortener – URL shortener. * Google+ – Google's social networking service. * iGoogle (was Google Personalized Homepage) – Customizable homepage, which can contain Web feeds and Google Gadgets, launched in May 2005. It was renamed to iGoogle on April 30, 2007 (was used internally by Google). * Marratech e-Meeting – Web conferencing software, used internally by Google's employees. Google acquired the software from creator Marratech on April 19, 2007. Google has not yet stated what it will do with the product. * Orkut – Social networking service, where users can list their personal and professional information, create relationships amongst friends and join communities of mutual interest. In November 2006, Google opened Orkut registration to everyone, instead of being invitation only. * Panoramio – Photos of the world. * Picasa Web Albums – Online photo sharing, with integration with the main Picasa program. * Picnik – Online photo editing service. * Google profile – allows controlling how users appear and present themselves on Google products, to other Google users, and tell others a bit more about who they are. * Questions and Answers (Arabic, Chinese, Russian, Thai) – Community-driven knowledge market website. Launched on June 26, 2007 that allows users to ask and answer questions posed by other users.Официальный блог – Google Россия: «Вопросы и ответы» Google * Google Reader – web-based news aggregator, capable of reading Atom and RSS feeds. It lets users search, import and subscribe to feeds. The service also embeds audio enclosures in the page. Major revisions to Google Reader were made in October 2006. * Google Sites (was Jotspot) – Website creation tool for private or public groups, for both personal and corporate use. * SMS Channels (Google India only) – Launched September 2008, allows users to create and subscribe to channels over SMS. Channels can be based on RSS feeds. * Speak To Tweet – telephone service created in collaboration with Twitter and SayNow allowing users to phone a specific number and leave a voicemail; a tweet is automatically posted on Twitter with a link to the voice message stored on Google's SayNow. * Google Voice (United States only) – known as "GrandCentral" before 2009-03-11, Google Voice is a free voice communication system. GVoice provides a phone number, but is not a last mile provider (unlike POTS, which does provide the last mile connection). It includes a follow-me service that lets users forward their Google voice phone number to simultaneously ring up to 6 other phone numbers. It also features a unified voice mail service, SMS and free outgoing calls via Google's "click2call" and 3rd party diallers. * Web Fonts – interactive directory of free hosted web font-API's. * YouTube – free video sharing Web site which lets users upload, view, and share video clips. In October 2006, Google, Inc., announced that it had reached a deal to acquire the company for $1.65 billion USD in Google stock. The deal closed on 13 November 2006. Development resources * Google App Engine – tool that allows developers to write and run web applications. * Google Closure Tools – Javascript tools used by Google products such as GMail, Google Docs and Google Maps. * Google Code – Google's site for developers interested in Google-related development. The site contains Open Source code and lists of their API services. Also provides project hosting for any free and open source software. * Dart – it is a structured web programming language developed by Google. * Google Go – compiled, concurrent programming language developed by Google. * OpenSocial – set of common APIs for building social applications on many websites. * Page Speed – tool for helping developers to optimize the performance of their webpages. * Google Swiffy – tool that converts Adobe Flash files (SWF) into HTML5. * Google Web Toolkit – open source Java software development framework that allows web developers to create Ajax applications in Java. * Webmaster Tools (was Google Sitemaps): Sitemap submission and analysis for the Sitemaps protocol. Renamed from Google Sitemaps to cover broader features, including query statistics and robots.txt analysis. Map-related products * Google Body – 3D anatomical model of human body. * Google Building Maker – web based building and editing tool to create 3D buildings for Google Earth. * Google Map Maker – edit maps in more than 100 countries and watch the edits go into Google Maps. Become a citizen cartographer and help map the world. * Google Maps – Mapping service that indexes streets and displays satellite and street-level imagery, providing driving directions and local business search. * Google Mars – imagery of Mars using the Google Maps interface. Elevation, visible imagery and infra-red imagery can be shown. It was released on March 13, 2006, the anniversary of the birth of astronomer Percival Lowell. * Google Moon – NASA imagery of the moon through the Google Maps interface. It was launched on July 20, 2005, in honour of the first manned Moon landing on July 20, 1969. * Google Sky – Internet tool to view stars and galaxies, can be used via browser version of "Google Sky". * Google Transit – Public transport trip planning through the Google Maps interface, now fully integrated with maps. Released on December 7, 2005. Statistical tools * Google Analytics – Traffic statistics generator for defined websites, with strong AdWords integration. Webmasters can optimize their ad campaigns, based on the statistics that are given. Analytics is based on the Urchin software and the new version released in May 2007 integrates improvements based on Measure Map. * Correlate – Search patterns relating to real world trends. * Google Fusion Tables – Tool for gathering and visualizing arbitrary data. * Google Insights for Search – Google Insights for Search is a service by Google similar to Google Trends, providing insights into the search terms people have been entering into the Google search engine. * Google Refine – Tool for data cleansing and processing. * Trendalyzer – data trend viewing platform to make nations' statistics accessible on the internet in an animated, interactive graph form. Acquired from the Gapminder Foundation in 2007. * Google Trends – graph plotting application for Web Search statistics, showing the popularity of particular search terms over time. Multiple terms can be shown at once. Results can also be displayed by city, region or language. Related news stories are also shown. Has "Google Trends for Websites" sub-section which shows popularity of websites over time. * Zeitgeist – Collection of lists of the most frequent search queries. There used to be weekly, monthly and yearly lists, and topic and country specific lists. Closed 22 May 2007 and replaced by "Hot Trends, a dynamic feature in Google Trends". An annual Zeitgeist summary for the US and other countries is still produced. Operating systems * Android – operating system for mobile devices such as smartphones and tablet computers. * Google Chrome OS – Linux-based operating system designed by Google to work exclusively with web applications. Runs on the "Chromebook" and the yet-to-be-released nettop "Chromebox". * Google TV – smart TV platform that integrates Android and the Linux version of Google Chrome to create an interactive television overlay on top of existing internet television and WebTV sites to add a 10-foot user interface. Desktop applications * AdWords Editor – desktop application to manage a Google AdWords account; lets users make changes to their account and advertising campaigns before synchronizing with the online service. (Supports Mac OS X, Windows 2000 SP3+, Windows XP, and Windows Vista.) * Google Chrome – web browser. (Supports Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7, Linux (specifically Debian- and Red Hat/Fedora-based versions), and Mac OS X.) * Google Earth – virtual 3D globe that uses satellite imagery, aerial photography, GIS from Google's repository. (Supports Linux, Mac OS X, Windows 2000, Windows XP, Windows Vista, Windows 7, iPhone, iPad, and Android.) * Gmail Notifier – alerts users to new messages in their Gmail account. (Supports Mac OS X, Windows 2000, and Windows XP.) * IME – input method editor that allows users to enter text in one of the supported languages using a Roman keyboard. (Supports Windows XP, Windows Vista, and Windows 7.) * Google Japanese Input – Japanese input method editor. (Supports Windows XP SP2+, Windows Vista SP1+, 7, and Mac OS X Leopard+.) (Google Japan) * Picasa – photo organization and editing application, providing photo library options and simple effects. Also includes Facial Recognition and GeoTagging features. (Supports Mac OS X, Linux, Windows 2000, Windows XP, Windows Vista, and Windows 7.) * Picasa Web Albums Uploader – application to upload images to the "Picasa Web Albums" service. It consists of both an iPhoto plug-in and a stand-alone application. (Supports Mac OS X.) * Google Pinyin – input method editor]] that is used to convert Chinese Pinyin characters, which can be entered on Western-style keyboards, to Chinese characters. (Supports Windows 2000, Windows XP, and Windows Vista.) (Google China) * Quick Search Box – search box, based on Quicksilver, which allows easily viewing installed applications or performing online searches. (Supports Mac OS X.) * Wireless access – VPN client for Google WiFi users, whose equipment does not support WPA or 802.1x protocols. (Supports Windows 2000 and Windows XP) * SketchUp – modelling application to sketch simple 3D structures for integrating into Google Earth. (Supports Mac OS X, Windows 2000, Windows XP, Windows Vista, and Windows 7.) * Google Toolbar – web browser toolbar with features such as a Google Search box, pop-up blocker and ability for website owners to create buttons. (Supports Internet Explorer.) * Visigami – image search application screen saver that searches files from Google Images, Picasa and Flickr. (Supports Mac OS X Leopard.) Mobile applications Mobile web applications These products can be accessed through a browser on a mobile device. * Blogger Mobile – available on some US and Canadian networks only. Allows updating Blogger blog from mobile devices. * Google Calendar – displays a list of all Google Calendar events on a mobile device; users can quickly add events to personal calendars. * Docs – View documents on a mobile device. * Gmail – access a Gmail account from a mobile device using a standard mobile web browser. Alternatively, Google provides a specific mobile application to access and download Gmail messages quicker. User must now provide phone number to verify account. * iGoogle – mobile version of iGoogle that can be easily customised with modules. * Google Latitude – mobile geolocation tool that lets friends know where users are via Google Maps. * Maps Navigation – Android navigation application for GPS-enabled mobile devices (such as Google Nexus One) with 3D views, voice guided turn-by-turn navigation and automatic rerouting. It is currently available in the United States, Canada, UK, Ireland, France, Italy, Germany, Spain, Netherlands, Denmark, Austria, Switzerland, Australia and Belgium.Google Maps Navigation Now Works in Canada and Most of Europe (Supports Android only). * Mobilizer – optimizes web pages for mobile web browsers. * Google News – allows user to access Google News in a mobile-optimized view. * Google Offers – will work together with Google Wallet to combine coupons, discounts, and payments for people buying things through their phone.Erica Ogg, CNET. "Google unveils mobile payments, coupon service." May 26, 2011. Retrieved May 26, 2011. * Orkut – connect and share with friends on the go. * Picasa Web Albums – allows viewing, sharing photo albums that are stored online on Picasa. * Google Product Search – updated version of the prior Froogle Mobile that allows users to easily search for information about a product. * Google Reader – displays Google Reader on a mobile device. * Google Wallet – Android app that makes your phone your wallet using near field communication, or NFC; its virtual plastic card. Will work together with Google Offers to combine coupons, discounts, and payments for people buying things through their phone. * Google Currents – interactive magazine. Launched December 9, 2011. Mobile standalone applications Some of these products must be downloaded and run from a mobile device. * Books – (available in U.S.,UK, Australia and Canada only) A downloadable application that allows users to buy and download books and keep them stored on remote servers, allows reading one book on a variety of devices.Google opens e-book store in challenge to Amazon (Android, iOS) * Gmail app – downloadable application that has many advantages over accessing Gmail through a web interface on a mobile at any time, such as the ability to interact with Gmail features including labels and archiving. Requires a properly configured Java Virtual Machine, which is not available by default on some platforms (such as Palm Treo). * Google Goggles – downloadable application from Google Labs that uses image recognition to trigger searches based on pictures taken with a device's built-in camera; taking pictures of things (examples: famous landmark, product barcode) causes searches for information on them.Google Goggles (Supports Android, iOS). * Listen – downloadable application from Google Labs for subscribing to and streaming podcasts and Web audio. (Supports Android, Mobile). * Maps – mobile application to view maps on mobile devices. Lets users find addresses and plot directions. Teamed with a GPS, it can use user geolocation and show current location on the map. Users can also share current locations with friends through Google Latitude. The device must have either a specific application to use Google maps or any phone with a properly configured Java Virtual Machine. (Supports Android, BlackBerry, Windows Mobile, iOS, Symbian, Palm OS, Palm WebOS, and J2ME). * Google Music – online music store which started operations on 16 November 2011.Google will launch iTunes music store competitor with upgrade to Android: '[[Google Music]' service will form part of new version of Android operating system designed specifically for tablet devices] 2011-02-16 Music is now available for free. (in U.S. only)About Music Beta by Google * Reader – downloadable RSS application that supports unread counts, friends, sharing, liking, and starring.The Android Google Reader app is here! (Supports Android). * Shopper – downloadable application that makes shopping easier and smarter. (Supports Android, iOS) * Sky Map – augmented reality program displaying a star map which is scrolled by moving the phone. (Supports Android, Mobile). * Google Sync – synchronizes mobile phones with multiple Google calendars and contacts using a Google Account. * Talk – VoIP and text application for smartphones. The Android version is text only and lacks the VoIP function of BlackBerry version. (Supports Android, BlackBerry, iOS). * Translate – allows users to translate conversations instantly. (Supports Android, iOS) * Google Voice app – downloadable application for accessing Google Voice functions on selected devices. It is currently available for users around the world. (Supports Android, Blackberry, iPhone). * Yinyue (Music) (Google China) – site containing links to a large archive of Chinese pop music (principally Cantopop and Mandopop), including audio streaming over Google's own player, legal lyric downloads, and in most cases legal MP3 downloads. The archive is provided by Top100.cn (i.e., this service does not search the whole Internet) and is available in mainland China only. * YouTube app – downloadable application to view YouTube videos on selected devices. * YouTube Remote – A downloadable application to view YouTube videos, it lets users browse and play videos, control television volume and essentially do everything the YouTube Leanback product supports, but from their mobile handset.New Android App Controls[[YouTube] on Your TV] (Supports Android). Hardware "]] * Google Mini – Reduced capacity, lower cost version of the Google Search Appliance. * Nexus One – Smartphone running the Android open source mobile operating system. * Nexus S – Smartphone running the Android open source mobile operating system, version 2.3 "Gingerbread". * Galaxy Nexus – Smartphone running the Android open source mobile operating system, version 4.0 "Ice Cream Sandwich". * Google Search Appliance – hardware device that can connect to corporate intranets to index/search company files. * Project Glass – an R&D project to create augmented reality glasses Services * Google Crisis Response – public project, which covers ongoing and past disasters, turmoils and other emergencies. * Google Public DNS – publicly accessible DNS server run by Google. * Stadia - cloud gaming service Discontinued products and services Applications that have been retired by Google, either because of integration with other Google products, or through lack of support: * Google Checkout – online payment processing service provided by Google aimed at simplifying the process of paying for online purchases. Webmasters can choose to implement Google Checkout as a form of payment. Merged into Google Wallet. * Aardvark – Social search utility which allows people to ask and answer questions within their social networks. It uses people's claimed expertise to match askers with good answerers. * Google Answers – Online knowledge market offered by Google that allowed users to post bounties for well researched answers to their queries. Discontinued on November 28, 2006; still accessible. * Audio Ads – Radio advertising program for US businesses. Rolled out on May 15, 2007 through the AdWords interface. Discontinued on February 12, 2009. * Google Base – Google submission database, that enables content owners to submit content, have it hosted and make it searchable. Information within the database is organized using attributes. * Blogger Web Comments (Firefox only) – Displays related comments from other Blogger users. * Google Browser Sync (Firefox) – allowed a user of Mozilla Firefox to synchronize his/her web browser settings across multiple computers via the Internet.. Discontinued as of June 2008. * Google Buzz – social networking service integrated with Gmail service allowing users to share updates, photos, videos and more at once. It lets users make conversations about things they find interesting. It was released on February 9, 2010. Discontinued by end of 2011."Buzz will be replaced by Google+" * Catalogs – Search engine for over 6,600 print catalogs, acquired through optical character recognition. Discontinued January 2009. * City Tours – overlay to Maps that shows interesting tours within a city * AdWords#Google Click-to-Call – allowed a user speak directly over the phone, for free, to businesses he/she finds on Google search results pages. Discontinued in 2007. * Google Code Search – Search engine for programming code found on the Internet. Shut down on January 15, 2012.http://googleblog.blogspot.com/2011/10/fall-sweep.html * Dashboard Widgets for Mac (Mac OS X Dashboard Widgets) – Collection of mini-applications including Gmail, Blogger and Search History. * Deskbar – desktop bar with a built-in mini browser. Replaced by a similar feature in Google Desktop. Discontinued as of May 8, 2006. * Desktop (Mac OS X, Windows 2000 SP3+, XP, Vista, 7, Linux): Desktop search application that indexes emails, documents, music, photos, chats, Web history and other files. It allows the installation of Google Gadgets. * Google Dictionary – it was first introduced as part of Google Translate, it then became a standalone service that allowed searching of words and phrases from over 22 languages. * Directory – Collection of links arranged into hierarchical subcategories. The links and their categorization were from the Open Directory Project, but were sorted using PageRank. It was closed on July 20, 2011. * Dodgeball – Social networking service for mobile phones. Users could text their location to the service, which would then notify them of crushes, friends, friends' friends and interesting venues nearby. Development ceased on January 14, 2009; discontinued over the next few months; replaced by Google Latitude. * Google Fast Flip – Online news aggregator that mimics the experience of flicking through a newspaper or magazine, allowing visual search of stories in manner similar to microfiche. * Free Search – free code to embed site/web search into a user's website. Discontinued; replaced by Google Custom Search. * Google Desktop – Mini-applications designed to display information or provide a function in a succinct manner. Available in Universal or Desktop format. * Google Health – allows a user to store, manage and share all of his/her health and wellness information in one central place. Development ceased June 24, 2011; accessible until January 1, 2012; data available for download until January 1, 2013. * Gears (Google Chrome, Firefox, Internet Explorer and Safari): A browser plug-in that enables development of off-line browser applications. * GOOG-411 –Google's directory assistance service, which can be used free of charge from any telephone in the US and Canada. Discontinued as of November 12, 2010. * Hello – allowed a user to send images across the Internet and publish them to his/her blog(s). Discontinued on May 15, 2008. * Google Image Labeller – game that induces participants to submit valid descriptions (labels) of images in the web, in order to later improve Image Search. * Google Labs – allows users to test and demonstrate new Google products. * Jaiku – Jaiku is a social networking, micro-blogging and lifestreaming service comparable to Twitter. * Joga Bonito – Soccer community site, similar to services such as MySpace, in that each member had a profile, and could join groups based on shared interests. The service allowed a user to meet other fans, create games and clubs, access athletes from Nike, and watch and upload video clips and photos. * Google Lively – 3D animated chat program launched on July 9, 2008 and closed December 31, 2008."Lively No More" Official Google Blog. (Windows XP, Vista) * Local – Local listings service, before it was integrated with mapping. The merged service was then called Google Local, which was further renamed to Google Maps due to popular demand. Google Local still exists, but only for Google Mobile Search. * Mashup Editor – (deprecated as of January 14, 2009) Web Mashup creation with publishing facilities, syntax highlighting, debugging. * MK-14 – 4U rack mounted server for Google Radio Automation system. Google Inc. has sold its Google Radio Automation business to WideOrbit Inc.Radio Station Automation Software | WideOrbit * Google Trends#Google Music Trends – Music ranking of songs played with iTunes, Winamp, Windows Media Player and Yahoo Music. Trends were generated by Google Talk's "share your music status" feature. * Notebook – web clipping application for saving online research. It is no longer supported by Google, and was replaced with Google Docs. The tool permits users to clip text, images, and links from pages while browsing, save them online, access them from any computer, and share them with others. Google recently stopped development on Notebook and no longer accepts sign-ups. While old users can still access their notebooks, newcomers are offered to try other services such as Google Docs and Google Bookmarks."google notebook blog: stopping development on google notebook" * Google Pack – Collection of applications – some Google-created (including Google Earth, Google Desktop, Picasa, Google Talk, and Google Chrome), some not. (Supported Windows XP, Vista, 7) * Google Page Creator – webpage-publishing program, which can be used to create pages and to host them on Google's servers. However, to focus on another Google Webpage-publishing service called Google Sites, new sign-ups are no longer accepted since 2008. And all existing content on Page Creator has been transferred to Google Sites in 2009. * Personalized Search – Search results personalization, now fully merged with Google Accounts and Web History. * Photos Screensaver – Slideshow screensaver as part of Google Pack, which displays images sourced from a hard disk, or through RSS and Atom Web feeds. * Google PowerMeter – free energy monitoring tool that allows you to view your home's energy consumption from anywhere online. Discontinued September 16, 2011. * Public Service Search – Non-commercial organization service, which included Google Site Search, traffic reports and unlimited search queries. Discontinued in February 2007; replaced by Google Custom Search. * Real Estate – Real estate listings in Google Maps, launched in July 2009 and discontinued February 10, 2011."Retiring Real Estate on Google Maps" Official Google Blog. * Rebang (Google China) – Google China's search trend site, similar to Google Zeitgeist. , part of Google Labs.About Google Rebang Service有关Google中国产品的更新情况：“在中国，热榜和生活这两个产品没有受到中国用户的广泛欢迎，因此，我们决定关闭这两个产品。” * Related Links – automatically brought fresh, dynamic and interesting content links to any website. Webmasters could place these units on their site to provide visitors with links to useful information related to the site's content, including relevant videos, news, searches, and pages. Discontinued on April 30, 2007. * Google Maps#Google Ride Finder – Taxi, limousine and shuttle search service, using real time position of vehicles in 14 US cities. Used the Google Maps interface and cooperated with any car service that wished to participate. Discontinued as of October 2009. * SearchMash – Search engine to "test innovative user interfaces." Aside from its privacy policy and terms of service, no Google branding existed on the site. Discontinued on November 24, 2008. * Google SearchWiki – * Send to Phone – Enabled a user to send links and other information from Firefox to his/her phone through text message. Discontinued as of August 28, 2008; replaced by Google Chrome to Phone. (Firefox) * Google Sets – Generates a list of items when users enter a few examples. For example, entering "Green, Purple, Red" emits the list "Green, Purple, Red, Blue, Black, White, Yellow, Orange, Brown." Described in its 2003 patent filing by creators Simon Tong and Jeff Dean as “an inside peek at how Google groups keywords by concept,” it was discontinued in mid-2011.Rock the Vote: A Petition to Bring Back Google Sets (Search Engine Watch) * Shared Stuff – web page sharing system, incorporating a share bookmarklet to share pages, and a page to view the most popular shared items. Pages could also be shared through third party applications, such as Delicious or Facebook. Discontinued on March 30, 2009. * Google Sidewiki – browser sidebar and service that allows contributing and reading helpful information alongside any web page; went online on September 23, 2009. * Slide.com – * Spreadsheets – Spreadsheet management application, before it was integrated with Writely to form Google Docs & Spreadsheets. It was announced on 6 June 2006. * Squared – creates tables of information about a subject from unstructured data. Discontinued as of Sep' 2011. * University Search – Listings for search engines for university websites. * U.S. Government Search – Search engine and Personalized Homepage that exclusively draws from sites with a .gov TLD. * Video Player (Mac OS X, Windows 2000, XP): Standalone desktop application that allows viewing videos from Google Video. * Google Video Marketplace – * Voice Search – automated voice system for searching the Web using the telephone. Now called Google Voice Local Search, it is currently integrated on the Google Mobile web site. * Web Accelerator – application that used various caching technologies to increase load speed of web pages. It supported Windows 2000 SP3+, XP, and Vista, but is no longer available for download. * Writely – web-based word processor created by software company Upstartle, who were acquired by Google on March 9, 2006. On October 10, 2006, Writely was merged into Google Docs & Spreadsheets. * Google X – Re-designed Google search homepage, using a Mac OS style interface. It appeared in Google Labs, but was removed the following day for undisclosed reasons. * Google Feed burner beta a beta version of Google feed burner. * Picnik – online photo editor. All premium features are currently available for free, though significant functionality was removed at the time of the announcement for all users. Closed on April 19, 2012. * Google Wave – Online communication and collaboration tool using richly formatted text, photos, videos, maps, and more. Development ceased on August 4, 2010. Will be turned off completely on April 30, 2012."More spring cleaning out of season" Scheduled to be discontinued Applications that are no longer in development, and scheduled to be discontinued (inaccessible) in the future: * Google Notebook – allows a user to browse, clip, and organize information from across the web in a single online location that's accessible from any computer. Google stopped development on Notebook in October 2008. * Knol – service that enables subject experts and other users to write authoritative articles related to various topics. Content will no longer be accessible after October 1, 2012. See also * Criticism of Google * History of Google * List of acquisitions by Google * Google (verb) * Google bomb * Google logo * Google platform * Google X Lab * Google.org * Googleplex * Google's hoaxes * Googlewhack References * Over 101 Google Products And Services You Probably Don’t Know External links * Official website * Official blog * Official Google history * About.com reviews of Google products * Third-party list of Google products * Over 101 Google Products And Services You Probably Don’t Know Category:Google Category:Mobile software Google Category:Articles with red links Category:Google related Category:Lists